apoteose
by tendercholeric
Summary: aceita o que lhe dão, pega o que deseja, destrói por diversão. – máscara da morte e devaneios estéticos.


**nota:** saint seiya © masami kurumada / sempre apenas o nada © klauseris / um monte de violência gratuita aqui, recomendaria certa cautela / lacrimosa do Mozart ajuda a entrar no clima

–

_**apoteose**_ – ( do grego ἀποθέωσις, _apotheoun_, "divinizar") a glorificação de um sujeito ao nível divino. Na teologia, _apoteose_ refere-se a ideia de que um indivíduo foi elevado ao status semelhante ao de um deus. **Na arte**, o termo refere-se ao tratamento de qualquer assunto (figura, grupo, local, tema, convenção ou melodia) de forma particularmente grandiosa ou exaltada.

–

seja lá o que for que chamamos de belo, estremecemos perante à ele.

– Donna Tartt, _The Secret History_

–

**apoteose**

;

_perspectiva artística_

–

( 11/04/2015 ) betado por _Dark Shaka_

_–_

Quando ele nasceu, passou semanas, meses sem ter um nome definido.

Os médicos diziam a seus pais para não alimentarem uma esperança sem sentido; _não passará de alguns meses, é fraco demais_. Esperança afinal é o pior dos males que aflige a humanidade, e sua mãe não era muito diferente de todos aqueles doentes de fé e suplício. Ela rezava todos os dias, noite após noite, lágrima atrás de lágrima, suas mãos sempre unidas às de seu pai e um terço cheio de contas geladas contra a sua pele, um lembrete de que esperança e fé e bênçãos nunca vêm de graça.

– Senhor, eu Lhe rogo, salve o meu filho.

Suas preces foram atendidas. Por milagre ou pela promessa de entregar o garoto a vida eclesiástica, não importava. Quando eles finalmente podiam pegá-lo no colo e abraçá-lo contra o peito. Tão pequeno, tão frágil, destinado à grandeza e à luz com que Deus havia lhe abençoado.

Chamaram-no de Vicenzzo. Aquele que prevalece.

( _vitorioso._ )

–

Eram essas as histórias que ele sempre escutava de sua mãe e de sua babá, ambas sempre soando tão orgulhosas ao mencionar que ele era um milagre que andava pela casa em Veneza, uma prova do quão grandiosa era a providência divina. Soberba não era algo que ninguém ali fazia questão de esconder, por mais que o arcebispo sempre pregasse a mesma coisa aos domingos e seus pais terminassem a missa de cabeça baixa. _Amém_.

Vicenzzo apenas assentia com a cabeça, seus olhos resistindo à vontade de olhar para o teto de forma desafiadora. _Quanta bobagem_.

Depois das idas à catedral da cidade, ele gostava de se ocupar no jardim da casa, montando armadilhas para os passarinhos que fossem menos espertos. Estilingue em mãos, pedras em seus bolsos, mirava em todos os que pousavam na grama ou que voassem baixo. Quando acertava, um sorriso vinha para acompanhar as risadas, sua babá olhando a cena de forma despreocupada. _Molecagem; é só fase_.

O menino então ia até o passarinho atordoado no chão, o pegava em suas mãos sujas enquanto seus olhos se fixavam no sangue que surgia entre as penas. Imaginava se era exatamente essa a imagem que Deus tinha das pessoas, a de uma coisa frágil que pode ( deve ) ser quebrada. Ia apertando o animal bem devagar até senti-lo tremer; o coraçãozinho amedrontado batendo forte o suficiente para ele sentir o ritmo descompassado contra os seus dedos. Seu sorriso apenas se alargava.

( _depois disso,_ _ele sempre quebrava as asas._ )

–

– Você é muito especial, meu querido. Dará um ótimo padre quando você crescer.

– Eu sei, mamãe. Eu sei.

Seu riso sempre ecoava pelos corredores daquele casarão italiano, os vizinhos achavam que aquilo mais parecia um mau presságio.

–

Um dia quando ele já é grandinho o suficiente para aguentar viagens longas, seus pais o levam até Roma.

Tudo naquela cidade é lindo, esculpido em mármore e pintado com guache têmpora. Seus olhos se arregalam enquanto ele corre pelas ruas observando cada detalhe, cada expressão gelada e eternamente presa em pedra e ouro, cada anjo e cada demônio talhado em mármore Carrara, Pavonazzo, Verona... Tantos lugares que ele ainda não viu personificados em imagens de bem e mal.

Apesar de toda a beleza daquele ambiente, é em uma pequena capela o lugar onde ele vê algo que fica para sempre guardado dentro de seu coração. Vicenzzo olha para a estátua, toda branca e dourada; divina. Observa, observa, contempla até que seus olhos começam a lacrimejar por não ter piscado por um bom tempo.

– Essa é Santa Teresa, meu querido. É aquela que abençoa os doentes e aqueles que precisam de graça. – Sua mãe diz, uma das mãos tocando-lhe no ombro enquanto explica sobre a vida daquela mulher. A voz dela parece tão distante enquanto ele contempla aquela escultura dentro da capela.

( _Vicenzzo não consegue escutá-la quando tudo o que consegue pensar é no quanto Santa Teresa está linda, sua expressão congelada em um eterno grito de dor e agonia enquanto ela queima até não restar mais nada._ )

–

Nada é como uma expressão de medo estampada no rosto de alguém, nada como observar as reações das pessoas enquanto elas gritam em aflição.

Vicenzzo gosta de julgar como uma espécie de apreciador.

Ele empurra o outro garoto até um beco escuro, sua risada ecoando pela rua e as estrelas suas únicas expectadoras. Gostava de seguir a lei do mais forte e aquele ladrãozinho de quinta categoria havia tentado roubá-lo, para a sua óbvia decepção é claro.

– Que pena, você não conseguiu. – Falou enquanto continuava a empurrá-lo contra os fundos do beco, o sangue manchando seus punhos e o cheiro de medo o atiçando a continuar.

Vicenzzo atira o moleque no chão, contemplando o que fazer enquanto a vítima tenta se levantar. _E agora?_

– P-Piedade.

_Ah. Teve uma ideia._

Pegou um punhado de sujeira e enfiou na boca do outro garoto, rindo mais quando percebeu que ele engasgava e lutava para conseguir respirar. _Ninguém ia escutar grito nenhum._ Segurou-o pela cabeça, seus polegares sobre cada um dos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Piedade.

**Resposta errada. **

Afundou os dedos, apertou até sentir aquele par de olhos indo para bem fundo dentro da órbita, até o garoto se contorcer como uma mosca em uma teia de aranha, até seus braços tremerem com antecipação, até sentir algo viscoso cobrir-lhe as mãos e escorrer, escorrer, escorrer... Pingando como lágrimas avermelhadas de um santo próximo de uma dádiva, como o belo que deve ser admirado.

A expressão de Vicenzzo é algo próximo de indiferença, beira a determinação enquanto ele está lá, com os dedos bem no fundo do crânio do outro menino e sempre observando o modo como ele tenta gritar enquanto engasga com o pó e a própria ânsia de vômito. Seus olhos têm algo misto de nojo e uma contemplação quase curiosa, como a criança que ele ainda é, como Judith decepando Holofernes.

Solta o garoto e fica um tempo o olhando gemer enquanto se ocupa em limpar as mãos na camisa branca.

( _foi patético._ )

–

Um dia seus pais recebem a visita de algum estrangeiro, aparentemente vindo da Grécia.

_O lar dos mitos e dos monstros._

– Sinto muito, senhor, ele não pode ir. – A mãe fala fingindo estar chorosa por uma oportunidade que seu filho perderia. – Nós o prometemos para a igreja.

– Eu entendo, senhora Alberighi. Não há problema nenhum nisso.

Vicenzzo escutava tudo atrás da porta, imaginava se na Grécia pelo menos haviam pessoas mais fortes, se descobriria novos jeitos de fazer os outros gritarem por clemência.

Fugiu de casa no mesmo dia.

–

Haviam várias crianças promissoras na Itália, mas a que mais chamou sua atenção foi aquele tal de Vicenzzo Alberighi. Um demônio aos olhos dos vizinhos, um anjinho aos olhos da mãe, provavelmente foi o antagonismo que lhe atraiu. Qual dos dois seria aquele garoto?

– Ei, eu vou com você.

O homem se vira surpreso e logo dá de cara com o dito garoto. Observa que ele tem uma mochila nas costas e um olhar que grita decisão. Apenas sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça enquanto contempla o que levaria uma criança a largar uma vida de regalias sem nem ao menos receber uma explicação do que deveria ou iria fazer dali por diante.

– Muito bem, garoto. E qual é o seu nome? – É uma espécie de tradição, deixá-los apresentar-se como quiserem antes de partir para o Santuário, um nome novo ou um antigo, não importava quando nunca mais eles poderiam seguir com uma vida dita normal.

Vê que Vicenzzo olha inquieto para o desfile de carnaval que ocorria na cidade, as máscaras e os gritos das pessoas fazendo com que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto jovem.

_Quase como uma epifania._

– Máscara da Morte.

( _naquele momento, o mestre teve a resposta que queria_. )

–

Vicenzzo deixou de existir fazia tempos, mas o apreciador continua ali.

Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas no Santuário pensa, Máscara acha a morte entediante. Não existe nada mais enfadonho do que o momento em que o ar para de sair de dentro dos pulmões, onde o brilho some do olhar e a voz desaparece de dentro da garganta. A morte é com toda a certeza um aborrecimento, mas o seu processo é outra história.

Sempre é outra história.

A vida é algo que merece ser celebrado, e que jeito melhor de se celebrar além de acelerar o processo da morte? Não existe nada mais belo do que um rosto estampado com terror, com um medo tão profundo que poderia arrastar alguém para o inferno. Não existe um momento onde você exerce mais a sua condição humana do que quando você foge assustado, o terror te moldando de volta para a sua forma mais selvagem, um animal indefeso que suplica por pena e pela vida. Todos eles sempre imploram pela vida, ele nunca concede nada do que lhe pedem.

Se tem algo em que acredita, é que se você deseja alguma coisa então deve pegá-la com as próprias mãos. Se você quer viver, então é melhor matá-lo.

Ninguém nunca consegue.

Máscara da Morte apenas ri bem alto quando os manda para o _Yomotsu_, observando sempre tão atentamente a pele que queima, as bolhas que se formam e estouram logo em seguida enquanto todos eles caem naquele poço sem fim de calor e agonia.

Quando ele fala sobre dor é quase como se uma paixão oculta se aflorasse sob a sua pele. Sua mãe tinha razão, ele teria dado um ótimo padre.

( _a vida deve ser celebrada; a morte apreciada._ )

–

Uma coisa que todos aprendem é que gritos vindos da Casa de Câncer devem ser ignorados, por mais aterradores que sejam.

Os mais contidos como Shura e Afrodite aprendem rápido a não se importar, os ditos corretos como Mu, Aldebaran e Aiolia sempre o olhavam com certa reprovação toda a vez que passavam por ele pelo Santuário, e ele os reprovava por sequer se importarem em conservar coisas sem sentido como relacionamentos. Sentimentalismo não é útil em um campo de batalha.

Alguns diziam que ele cheirava a podridão da morte que levava em seu nome.

Não duvidava disso, considerando que a coleção de cabeças expostas pela sua casa só aumentava a cada dia. Gostava de pendurá-las pelos cabelos, observar o lento processo que era o da pele quente se convertendo em osso frio, o preto lentamente colorindo o que antes era vivo, o vagaroso despedaçar da tez enrijecida dos músculos, decaindo e apodrecendo até restar apenas a o crânio.

Uma última prova de existência.

( _não existe lugar como o nosso lar._ )

–

Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que se contenta com nada. Aceita o que lhe dão, pega o que deseja, destrói por diversão. Esse é o tipo de pessoa que Máscara da Morte é.

Não é muita surpresa para nenhum dos outros cavaleiros de ouro quando o italiano pega uma das servas pelos cabelos, esfrega seu rosto jovem e assustado contra o chão enquanto suspira atrocidades ao pé de seu ouvido, a menina com uma expressão tão horrorizada quanto a de Susana perante aos velhos. Não é nenhuma surpresa, mas não é nada menos estarrecedor. É digno de nojo, de revolta, é contra tudo o que eles juraram defender ali, perante aquela estátua da Deusa que observava todo o Santuário com seu olhar distante e indiferente. Aiolia cerra os punhos. Aldebaran segura o seu ombro com força e sussurra:

– _Espere mais um pouco, o Mestre Shion ainda está lá. Se fizer algo agora ele vai impedir._ – sua expressão é um misto de raiva e dúvida quando ele se depara com a figura do mestre de Mu. Por que tanta vista grossa? Esse talvez fosse um dos maiores mistérios dali.

( _a garota era ruiva, sua suposta semelhança com alguém especial um outro detalhe que construía a fúria do Cavaleiro de Leão. Áries já havia partido de volta a sua terra natal fazia um tempo, seu aviso de cautela com Máscara da Morte agora ecoando tão forte na memória de alguns de seus vizinhos de casa. Aldebaran estremece, a gentileza que possui nunca tão forte quanto a sua intolerância com as atitudes do Mestre, com a indiferença de Câncer._ )

Shion apenas vai embora depois que diz seus últimos comandos, de volta para Star Hill e sua reclusão. Nenhum aviso é dado, nenhuma bronca ou represália. Ele não é mais Shion, é apenas o Grande Mestre.

Máscara da Morte ri, vira-se para os companheiros e se curva, agradecendo como se fosse um ator no teatro. A garota, ainda chorando e sendo segurada pelos cabelos, é arrastada com ele até a Casa de Câncer.

Shura observa encostado na parede, certifica-se de que o Mestre já está bem longe antes de assentir com a cabeça na direção dos Cavaleiros de Touro e Leão. Eles agradecem silenciosamente antes de descer em direção a quarta casa, uma pequena esperança de conseguir salvar aquela menina ainda acesa enquanto correm.

– Por que não foi você mesmo? – Afrodite o questiona, um certo ar de curiosidade em sua voz. – Geralmente Máscara da Morte te escuta.

– Já tenho sangue demais nas minhas mãos. – Se há algo que Shura sabe reconhecer, é uma batalha perdida.

( _quando Aiolia e Aldebaran chegam lá, já é tarde demais. O silêncio na Casa de Câncer é incômodo, frio como o cadáver de mais uma menina_. )

–

Ele é absoluto.

– Eu sou o Tártaro, sou a chave da entrada de Hades, o medo e o terror. Sou Máscara da Morte.

( _soberba, poder, crueldade; infelizmente, ainda muito humano._ )

–

Quando aquele pivete de dragão o faz cair no_ Yomotsu_, ele pôde sentir sua pele descolando de seu corpo e o calor das chamas contra as suas costas, seu peito, seu todo, e lá no fundo daquele buraco não há quem escute os seus gritos. Levam três dias até que ele morra por completo; não havia alma a ser salva.

Um belo fim para uma bela vida.

( _a beleza é o terror._ )

–

_Amém._

–

**nota:** quando eu penso no Máscara da Morte penso em Itália e por consequência penso em barroco, não tem jeito. Existem três obras nas quais eu me referi aqui:

**O Êxtase de Santa Teresa de Gian Lorenzo Bernini **– é uma escultura que fica na Capela de Santa Maria della Vittoria em Roma, retrata um relato da própria Santa Teresa onde ela diz que teve um sonho onde um serafim a golpeava no coração repetidas vezes com uma flecha inflamada. A expressão dela pode ser interpretada tanto como êxtase religioso quanto como uma dor intensa.

**Judith e Holoferne de Michelangelo Merisi da Caravaggio** – uma pintura que retrata uma passagem do Livro de Judith, onde a viúva seduz o general assírio para então decepá-lo em sua tenda. Existem muitas versões desse quadro, mas a de Caravaggio é a que tem Judith com a expressão mista de determinação e repulsa. (a versão da Artemisia Gentileschi também é genial)

**Susana e os Velhos de Artemisia Gentileschi** – uma pintura que mostra a passagem onde Susana é aproximada por dois velhos que sugerem que ela se relacione com eles em troca de não revelarem que eles viram sua nudez. Uma curiosidade sobre esse quadro é que se você ver um raio-x, poder observar que ele era bem diferente no começo. A expressão da Susana é bem mais horrorizada e os velhos são bem mais monstruosos. (tem mais coisa, mas é isso não era pra ser aula de história da arte então paro por aqui)

E quanto ao Máscara da Morte ter sido prometido a vida eclesiástica no começo, apenas achei que a ironia seria no mínimo engraçada.

Obrigada por ler até aqui! Críticas com relação a história e a gramática são sempre bem vindas.

**edição em 11/04/2015:** seguindo alguns conselhos do meu beta, resolvi fazer algumas alterações no texto. Além das correções gramaticais, houve uma mudança no trecho onde ele está maltratando uma das servas do templo. Nada radical, mas que deixou o negócio com uma cara muito melhor ( além de mais crível, lógico ). Por mais que o Mestre fizesse vista grossa com o Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Aiolia não se segurariam se vissem que ele estava passando dos limites. Como estava antes, com os dois tentando ignorar aquelas ações, não estava nem um pouco condizente com a caracterização que eu costumo ter. Agora fico contente em dizer que estou bem mais satisfeita com a alteração do que com a versão antiga.

E, mais uma vez, muito obrigada ao Sr. Dark Shaka por toda a ajuda com esse e os outros textos! Você é incrível 3


End file.
